Ash's Hawlucha
This Hawlucha is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and is the third Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Personality Hawlucha is a type of Pokémon that has a remarkable sense of honor and a strong will to protect anyone from danger. Just like Sceptile, Buizel, Snivy and Greninja, Hawlucha is very cool, calm, collected, serious and greatly determined to never lose hope during a battle. He is also shown to be protective and kind to any Pokémon he defended and they would always call him the "Champion of the Forest". Even though he just had brutal fight with the other Pokémon like Ursaring and Conkeldurr, he was still able to have battle against Ash's Froakie and shown to be just as powerful as he shown to them that he will still fight in good condition. Hawlucha can sometimes get angry whenever someone interferes in his battles. For example, when he tag-teamed with Froakie during a practice battle with Clemont's Bunnelby and Chespin, Froakie got in Hawlucha's way and argued with it. Despite having a very honorable and brave personality, Hawlucha has shown to have stage fright before performing in a play in XY051: When Light and Dark Collide!. Hawlucha also dislikes losing Pokémon battles. He also seems to warm up to Ash a little more, as he hugged Ash after defeating Valerie's Spritzee. He also appears to have a parental side to younger Pokémon like Ash's newly hatched and captured Noibat, which grew into a friendship much like Ash's Scraggy and Iris' Axew both being part Fighting type and Dragon type. Hawlucha is also proud towards Noibat who is later evolved into Noivern from his bravery, skills and effort when he was saved by it from falling into a ravine and its battle against an angered Zapdos. In the latest Pikachu's shorts, Hawlucha displays his lack of confidence when everyone is playing their own beat performance in music causing him to cry in nervousness. He is soon regains his confidence in performing when Meowth and Ash's Pikachu convinces it not to get nervous. Biography Hawlucha made his debut appearance when he was defending a group of small Pokémon from an Ursaring who was bullying them and stealing their food. When Hawlucha attempted to use Flying Press on it to finish it off, Ursaring moved aside and prepares to throw a boulder on him to crush him. Luckily for Hawlucha, Ash and Pikachu stepped in and defended him from Ursaring. Soon after that, Ash and his friends learned that Hawlucha once battled against Machamp and became the "Champion of the Forest". Ash decided to help Hawlucha perfect his Flying Press attack, which ended up in a success despite some minor failures. Suddenly, the Ursaring that attacked Hawlucha from before appeared, only this time with Conkeldurr and Machamp, who was told that Hawlucha was attacking the forest Pokémon. Machamp and Hawlucha both battled evenly until Ursaring and Conkeldurr interrupted the battle and began to beat up Hawlucha together. Machamp was confused about what was happening at first, but he eventually realized that every word the two evil Pokémon said about Hawlucha was a lie. Angered at their treachery, Machamp knocked both Ursaring and Conkeldurr out cold and took them. Machamp then gave Hawlucha a thumbs up for respect. Ash decided to have a battle with Hawlucha and sends out his Froakie. However, the battle ended in a tie when Froakie's Pound collided with Hawlucha's Flying Press. Soon after the battle, Ash asked Hawlucha to come travel with him and Hawlucha accepted the offer.XY035: The Forest Champion! Ash later used Hawlucha in a sky battle against Moria's Talonflame. But because of Talonflame's mighty speed and power, along with greater sky battle experince, Hawlucha lost the battle.XY036: Battles in the Sky! Sometime later, Hawlucha and Froakie once got into a squabble and began to fight each other. Their fighting didn't last long until a Trevenant kidnapped Ash and dragged him into the forest. When Froakie and Hawlucha attempted to save their trainer, they learned that the reason why Trevenant kidnapped Ash is because it needed his help in saving its companions, a Bonsly and a Sudowoodo, who were caught in an electric net set up by Team Rocket. After Pikachu freed the two -types and got caught by his foes, Hawlucha and Froakie both worked together to save him, defeating Team Rocket's Pokémon, settle their differences, and becoming best friends in the process.XY038: Forging Forest Friendships! Hawlucha was later used in his very first Gym Battle when Ash was battling Korrina and her Mienfoo. During the battle, Ash attempted to use Tierno's dancing strategy to dodge most of Mienfoo's attacks. However, things did not go well when Mienfoo's intense strength, speed, and power got the best of Ash and Hawlucha. Upon remembering the advice Serena told him during his training, Ash abandoned the idea and decides to go along with his own battling strategy, giving Hawlucha a chance to finish Mienfoo off with a really strong Flying Press attack. Hawlucha was later sent out to battle against Korrina's Lucario in its Mega Evolved form, but was quickly defeated.XY044: Showdown at the Shalour Gym! Hawlucha was later used as a substitute performer in a play called "Super Pokémon Battles" after Pikachu unintentionally hit a Gallade and accidentally twists its ankle causing it to cry in pain. But during the play's rehearsal, he started a rivalry against the play's villain, a shiny Hawlucha who is named "Dark Hawlucha". However, after hearing that Dark Hawlucha used to be a wrestling champion before it retires due to injury, he eventually continued to rehearse for the play. Hawlucha realizes his own mistake after hearing about Dark Hawlucha's previous occupation. Hawlucha was practicing with Ash to act like he was beaten by Dark Hawlucha as the latter had watched then. When Team Rocket attempted to sabotage the play due to Jessie's obsession of being in the spotlight, Hawlucha and Dark Hawlucha teamed up to fight Team Rocket's Pokémon and Hawlucha knocks both of their Pokémon with a High Jump Kick and sent them flying by using Flying Press. After that, the play continued and during the beginning, Hawlucha began to suffer stage fright as its legs begins to shake uncontrollably and fell over. But Dark Hawlucha improvised the play and the two Pokémon started to battle fairly by hitting each other with their Karate Chops, which made it remember its glory days of being the champion. After a long but exhausting battle, Hawlucha defeated Dark Hawlucha when both are dealing their final blow. Later after the play was over, the two shook hands and said good-bye.XY051: When Light and Dark Collide! Hawlucha was later used in Ash's gym battle against Ramos and his Weepinbell. During the battle, Hawlucha took too much damage when he failed to execute Flying Press and High Jump Kick on Weepinbell due to the effects of Poison Powder and was quickly damaged from its Razor Leaf and Slam combination. Hawlucha does not given up despite his poisoned state, he tries to use Flying Press but dodges and was tripped from its Grass Knot. Hawlucha manages to damage Weepinbell with High Jump Kick from its face. Without warning, Weepinbell manage to take Hawlucha down with its Slam from his position and was defeated. Hawlucha is seen with Frogadier and Pikachu when Ash earns a Plant Badge from Ramos. XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! Hawlucha is seen with other Pokémon to be take care by Clemont and Bonnie when Ash and Serena leave to find some gifts for the traditional festival that Ramos mentioned. After Team Rocket is blasted off, Hawlucha was impressed to see Bonnie's drawing especially Ash's gift for them which are several berries. Hawlucha among with the rest of the Pokémon are seen watching the fireworks display.XY059: Under the Pledging Tree! Hawlucha was used in Ash's gym battle against Clemont. After Goodra was severely paralyzed by Clemont's Heliolisk, Hawlucha was sent out to fight in Goodra's place. Despite not being able to hit Heliolisk with Flying Press and getting paralyzed by its Parabolic Charge attack, Hawlucha managed to defeat Heliolisk with a single hit from High Jump Kick, giving Ash his second win against Clemont. Hawlucha then fought against Clemont's Luxray, who used Electric Terrain on the battle field to increase its abilities. Hawlucha fought intensively, but was quickly defeated when Luxray made a direct hit with Wild Charge.XY065: Good Friends, Great Training! Hawlucha was with Ash's Fletchinder and Clemont's Luxray after they are separated by three Pangoro's attacks until they are reunited with Ash and Serena's Pancham. He also teams up with Luxray to find Serena, Ash's Frogadier and Clemont's Chespin thanks to Fletchinder's navigation in air and Luxray's sniff. He was later recalled by Ash when they reunited with Clemont, Bunnelby, Pikachu and Serena's Braixen.XY071: So You're Having a Bad Day! Hawlucha was used in a double battle against Ash's second new rival, Sawyer. He teamed up with Frogadier against Sawyer's Treecko and Sawyer's Bagon. During the battle, Hawlucha tries to hit Bagon's head with Karate Chop but was recoiled in the process and he damages part of Bagon's head with multiple hits with Karate Chop. But just as Frogadier and Hawlucha were about to finish the battle, it was called-off due to a fashion show being held in Laverre City, which is hosted by the gym leader, Valerie.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! Hawlucha was later used as a second Pokémon in Ash's gym battle against Valerie. He was sent out to fight against Valerie's Spritzee, despite having a disadvantage against Fairy-types. In the battle, Spritzee slowed Hawlucha down with Trick Room, but Hawlucha managed to shatter the barrier with his newly learned move, X-Scissor. With the Trick Room barrier demolished, Hawlucha was able to hit Spritzee with Flying Press and defeated it with a blow from High Jump Kick. Hawlucha is seen hugging Ash after beating Spritzee in the Gym battle, thus earning Ash the Fairy Badge.XY074: Fairy-Type Trickery! Hawlucha was used in a triple battle against Sawyer and his Slurpuff. But despite having a type-disadvantage, it easily dodges its Electro Ball to counter with one Karate Chop and quickly defeats it with Flying Press.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Later, when Hawlucha was training in a forest, he came across a Pokémon egg resting near a tree. He took it and gave it to Ash, and just when he showed him where he found it, it was about to hatch. Ash and the others covered the egg and kept it warm enough to hatch. And, to everyone's surprise, the egg hatched into a baby Noibat. After feeding it, Hawlucha, along with Fletchinder, decided to train Noibat and teach it how to fly. But Hawlucha protects Noibat when they are captured by Team Rocket. During their capture, Hawlucha uses its claw from its fingers to cut the rope on their legs to escape with Noibat but they were caught sooner when they are trying to escape. Hawlucha knocks Inkay with High Jump Kick to escape with Noibat as they were chased by both Pumpkaboo and Inkay. Both are hiding inside the dark cave which Noibat tells Hawlucha that he will use his ultrasonic waves to locate both James, Jessie and Meowth in the dark as Hawlucha knock their cat earphones with High Jump Kick one by one to make Noibat hurt their ears with a powerful Supersonic to make them run away outside and getting hit from Inkay and Pumpkaboo's attack. After Team Rocket is blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Noibat decides to go with Ash and choosing him as its caretaker making Ash captures it then releases it to train with Hawlucha some more which Ash tells Hawluncha to keep an eye on it. XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start! Hawlucha was later used to help Ash compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay competition. During the race, he managed to passed into first place by gliding past Orson's Staraptor. But once he passed Pelipper, he was being pushed and beaten around by it. Hawlucha managed to pull himself together and dodged Pelipper's attacks, which somehow revealed that Pelipper was only a machine piloted by Team Rocket's Meowth. This exposed Team Rocket as cheaters and were disqualified from the tournament as they blasted off. Hawlucha managed to get in first place and passed the baton to Noibat. Hawlucha and the others cheered for Noibat and ended in second place at the tournament. But despite that, Hawlucha and the others were very proud of Noibat for flying successfully.XY077: A Relay in the Sky! In Lights, Camera, Pika! Hawlucha serves as a stunt double for Ash's Pikachu who dons a Super Pikachu costume in order to fly and land on the ground as Hawlucha also dons the same costume. Hawlucha teams up with Frogadier to help Ash fixing the roof of the Pokémon Center. Hawlucha was released by Ash and all of his Pokémon and he was seen with Frogadier playing each other in the river stream as Frogadier splashes his face with water. He also teams up with Frogadier to find the wild Eevee as he searches by air while the latter swims in the river stream to search for it. After Serena catches Eevee and releases it to meet all of their Pokémon, Hawlucha tried to say hi to Eevee who quickly ran off until she hides behind Clemont's Bunnelby knowing how shy she was. Hawlucha was sent out to meet Squishy during a Poke Puff break. Hawlucha became concerned and worried towards Ash's Noibat when he heard its scream. He was surprised to see Noibat was poisoned from a wild Breloom's Poison Powder until a wild Floette heals it with Aromatherapy. Hawlucha was impressed to see Noibat befriended Floette until they were confronted by an enraged Breloom due to its crush on Floette. Hawlucha also stops Pikachu from interfering in their fight knowing that he wants Noibat to show its fighting instinct when it fought the wild Breloom in a one-on-one battle as it was determined to battle it. Hawlucha and Pikachu cheer for Noibat despite it was badly beaten by Breloom's attacks until both are caught by Team Rocket. They follow the lead from Clemont's invention until it was exploded as Noibat uses Supersonic to find Team Rocket's location. As they found Team Rocket, Hawlucha teams up with Pikachu to deal Jessie's Gourgeist as Pikachu deflects its Seed Bomb with Electro Ball as Hawlucha knocks it with X-Scissor. Both also surprised that Noibat finally learns Acrobatics to break the cage in order to release both Breloom and Floette. Hawlucha also became impressed to Noibat when it teamed up with a wild Breloom to blasts Team Rocket off by knocking both Inkay and Gourgeist to them with both Acrobatics and Headbutt in explosion. Hawlucha also cheers up the wild Breloom who is emotionally cries in depression after seeing Floette comes with the other wild Floette floating around in the sky. XY104: A Windswept Encounter! Hawlucha was used in a 3-on-3 battle against Sawyer and managed to defeat his newly evolved Shelgon with its Flying Press ability.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Some time later, Hawlucha, along with Noibat and Pikachu were used to help Ash navigate in a dark cave after a cave-in separated him from the group. Once they found the entrance, they found the legendary Pokémon, Zapdos, who, as told by Stan, created thunderstorms out of anger. After Talonflame was defeated as Ash recalls it, Hawlucha attempted to battle Zapdos. However, though it seemed Hawlucha won the fight by knocking Zapdos with its High Jump Kick, Zapdos quickly recovered and zapped Hawlucha with Thunder, causing him to fall into the ravine. Luckily, Noibat, who was watching, desperately rushed to Hawlucha's rescue and evolved into Noivern in the process surprising Hawlucha before losing consciousness. Hawlucha then watched Noivern battle Zapdos while dodging its Thunder attacks and counters it with its newly learned Boomburst as well as teaming up with Pikachu to blasts Team Rocket off when they are successfuly capture Zapdos who is weakened from Noivern's Boomburst during its sneak attack. After Zapdos was calmed down and the thunderstorms disappeared, Hawlucha gave Noivern a fist-bump, congratulating him for saving the day.XY110: An Electrifying Rage! Hawlucha was later used as Ash's second Pokémon in his three-on-three battle against Sawyer in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. He was sent out to battle against Sawyer's Clawitzer. But because of Clawitzer's Mega Launcher ability, Hawlucha was immediately defeated with just a single Ice Beam.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Hawlucha was used in Ash's gym battle against Wulfric and his Abomasnow. During the battle, Hawlucha was damaged by hail storm which was caused by Abomasnow's Snow Warning ability. But despite this, Hawlucha was able to hold his ground and defeat Abomasnow. He then went up against Wulfric's Avalugg. Hawlucha managed to dodge Avalugg's Stone Edge attacks and land a single hit on Avalugg with Karate Chop. But because of the hail storm, Hawlucha was eventually distracted and was knocked out by Avalugg's Gyro Ball, causing him to be defeated.XY120: All Hail the Ice Battlefield! During the Lumiose Conference, Hawlucha was sent out to battle against Astrid and her Absol. Despite Absol mega-evolving during the battle, Hawlucha defeated it with Flying Press and won the match for Ash, which caused Ash to advance to the semi-finals.XY126: Valuable Experience for All! Hawlucha was used as Ash's first Pokémon in the six-on-six battle against Sawyer in the semi-finals. When he was sent out, Hawlucha made a stunning entrance with a special wrestling outfit Serena made for him. Hawlucha went up against Sawyer's Slaking and randomly attacked it with his moves. However, Slaking overpowered Hawlucha with its Truant ability and Slack Off move and defeated him with Counter.XY127: Analysis Versus Passion! Hawlucha was later used as Ash's third Pokémon during his battle against Alain in the finals. Before the battle, he popped out of his Poké Ball to comfort Noivern after his defeat against Alain's Weavile. Hawlucha then promised Noivern to win against Weavile before Ash recalled him. During his battle, Hawlucha mustered all of his bravery by using Karate Chop as Weavile dodges the move until it froze the river with Ice Beam making Hawlucha to dodge despite it was slippery. Hawlucha also warms itself up to reduce the ice and blocking most of Weavile's Night Slash until it grapples Weavile in mid air and defeated it with Flying Press. However, once Hawlucha went up against Alain's Bisharp, Hawlucha was quickly overwhelmed thanks to being stunned by Thunder Wave and missed the High Jump Kick and was immediately knocked out from Bisharp's Guillotine.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Shortly after Team Flare and Lysandre began their assault on the city, Hawlucha was cuffed and hanged up in the air unconscious at the time with Ash and rest of his Pokémon at the top of Prism Tower as a hostage for Ash and Greninja.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Looking at the horror and destruction of Lysandre's plans, then became shocked and worried when Lysandre used mini version of the Mega Evolution Energy Wave machine on Greninja and Ash, but was relieved when they used Bond Phenomenon to break free and thanks to Alain's Charizard, Hawlucha and the Pokémon were set free and ready to battle.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! During the battle, he tries to avenge Noivern's defeat, but Gyarados grabs Hawlucha and slams him to the ground.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Hawlucha and the rest of Ash's Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Hawlucha along with Noivern and Talonflame are last seen with Ash and the group are waving goodbye to Serena's mother, Grace before Serena departs to Hoenn. Since Ash comes back home in his hometown at Pallet Town after his travel in the Kalos region and before the episode of Alola to New Adventure!, Hawlucha along with Noivern and Talonflame are now currently resided at Professor Oak's laboratory. Known moves Improvised moves *Super Flying Cut *Spinning X-Scissor Voice actors *Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese) *H.D. Quinn (English) Trivia *Hawlucha is Ash's first -type Pokémon that doesn't have either a pre-evolution or an evolution. **As a result, it is Ash's only Kalos region Pokémon that is not part of an evolution line. *This is the first time Ash has gotten 2 bird-like Pokémon in a region, not counting the manga where he caught Pidgeotto and Fearow. Gallery References es:Hawlucha de Ash Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon